


Fight or Kiss or Run Like Hell

by Telaryn



Series: The Tale of Eliot Spencer and Ellen Harvelle [6]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Girls with Guns, Guns, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot agrees to teach Ellen how to defend herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Kiss or Run Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leverageland.livejournal.com/)**leverageland** 's Challenge 001 Big Bang.

The more he relaxed into his new life, the less Eliot guarded his opinions on things. He was rarely strident about something – that wasn’t his way – but as he learned more about Ellen Harvelle, he knew she was learning more about him.

So he wasn’t surprised one night as they were driving home from work when she said into the stillness, “You really don’t like guns, do you?” It was a subject Eliot had known would come up between them eventually. Ellen had a pump action Ithaca shotgun that she kept secured beneath the bar; whenever the whiskey flowed too freely and the talk escalated to physical confrontations, out it came. The ratchet of the bolt was extremely effective at getting people’s attention, and typically all she had to do was show she was ready to fire to remind her customers that Ellen Harvelle didn’t tolerate people’s bullshit easily, and she wasn’t somebody you wanted to mess with on that score.

_Ever._

Eliot sensed that he’d left his answer too long, but he was reasonably sure Ellen already knew she was right about his feelings. “Most people pick up a gun, they think that’s the end of it. All they have to do is aim, maybe fire if things go really bad, and their troubles are over.”

“Give me a little credit, Cowboy,” Ellen snorted as she shifted in the passenger seat. “Range was one of the first things I learned when Bill taught me how to shoot.”

He debated with himself about saying anything for half a second, but the words finally burst free – tinged with all the frustration the subject tended to bring out in him. “You’re not as good as you think you are. Oh you’re fine against drunks and the usual Saturday night crowd, and you’ve built up a reputation that works for you, but…” He felt her tense, and hurried on to forestall the explosion he assumed was going to follow. “Every time I’ve seen you pull that thing, I can see two dozen different ways somebody who knew what they were doing could take it away from you.”

It wasn’t until he’d confessed it that Eliot realized how deeply it _had_ bothered him. The entire reason they’d come together in the first place was because Ellen had been jumped in her own parking lot by two drunks who didn’t know much more than how to swing their fists. “Don’t get me wrong,” he added, cursing inwardly as he felt himself starting to babble, “I’ve definitely seen worse. It’s just…”

Whatever he was about to say died in his throat as Ellen put her hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. “Teach me how to do it better, then.”  
****************  
She’d half expected him to refuse. Eliot was weirdly old fashioned about some things, and she hadn’t been with him long enough to pin down exactly where his boundaries were. Far from being put off by the question however, he’d readily agreed – suggesting that they start early, before the clearing behind the house got too warm.

“I’m glad you’re not upset,” he said, once they were home and locked up for the night. Ellen paused in unhooking her bra and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Why would I be upset? I’ve seen how you move – seen how you handle yourself. If I’m doing something wrong, and you’re willing to help me learn how to do it right, I’m all over that.” She grinned at him. “Now get over here and help me with this.”

He was always so warm; it was one of the first things she’d noticed about him. Her own body temperature tended to run a few degrees cooler than normal, making Eliot’s slightly higher than normal body temperature seem like a hot tub. “Such a strong, independent woman,” he murmured, nuzzling his way past the fall of her hair to kiss her bare shoulder. “Can’t even manage a simple thing like a bra strap.”

His tone was teasing, but Ellen shivered as he slowly slid them off her shoulders and let the fabric covering fall away – only to be replaced by his hands cupping her breasts. She leaned into him, making a small, pleased sound low in her throat.

“just like a man,” she laughed softly. “Can be lured into anything by the promise of a pair of tits to touch.” His fingers worried at her nipples, teasing the soft, sensitive flesh into tight, hard nubs and making her breath catch in her throat.

Everything else he had brought into her world, and this was still what turned Ellen’s head. Eliot was younger than she was – definitely more worldly than she was – and had the kind of easy charm that would have brought him any woman he cared to have.

Why her?

And yet he made it perfectly clear every time they came together that he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Turning her in his arms, he ducked his head until he could reach her right nipple. Ellen steadied herself by cupping her hands on either side of his head – urging him on as he sucked, rolled and teased her flesh with his lips, tongue and teeth.

He was in the mood to take his time tonight, make her beg. He shifted his attention to the other one, working at it until she was making keening noises in her throat, and she could feel the fabric of her panties growing damp between her legs.

When he was convinced she’d suffered enough, Eliot skimmed his hands down the curves of her hips, slipping his fingers under the elastic of her panties and dragging them down over her thighs to pool at her ankles. “Think you can stay on your feet?” he asked. There was a mischievous light in his eyes as he went to his knees in front of her. Sparks going off in her brain, Ellen let him move her legs apart, until he could reach what he was after.

She wasn’t a stupid woman – she’d read things. She’d talked with female hunters who swore there was no better lovemaking than a woman between your legs. “We know where all the right parts are,” Olive Sandfield had told her once in an evening of drunken confessions fueled by far too much whiskey. “Men have to figure it out as they go!”

Looking back, Ellen had to figure now that if a woman could do a better job with her tongue than Eliot was currently doing with his, it was something she wouldn’t survive. “Bastard,” she breathed, fingers tangling in his hair as he pushed at the hood over her clit; tonguing the hard, sensitive nub of flesh. Pleasure licked out along her nerve endings, making her tremble, making things tighten low and hot in her belly.

“I can stop…” The murmur was soft and warm against the inner skin of her thighs, and Ellen could feel the laughter in his voice. She tightened her hands, surprising a small, needy sound out of him. “Don’t you fucking dare.” She felt his laughter then, vibrating along the surface of her body’s most sensitive areas, then his tongue was stroking between her legs again, urging her towards her release.

Her cry when she finally came was loud and ragged as the world went white around her. Ellen dimly felt her knees buckle, but Eliot’s hands were there to catch her and steady her through the aftershocks. Moving with an almost unnatural grace, he pushed back to his feet and swept her into his arms.

“Smart ass,” she gasped, grinning at him.

He answered her smile with one of his own, and Ellen imagined she could see a definite air of self-satisfaction in his expression. “You up for more?” he asked.

“That’s a trick question, right?” she asked, her voice still not sounding quite right as he laid her on the bed.

Eliot fucked into her hard and fast with no further comment or foreplay, nearly pushing her over the edge into a second orgasm. Ellen breathed through the waves of pleasure, matching him stroke for stroke, wanting this time to last as long as possible. Eliot crouched above her for the first several minutes, looking down at her with such wonder and amazement in his eyes that it was almost more than she knew what to do with.

 _I love you._ The words were in her mind, on the tip of her tongue, but before they could slide free Eliot kissed her – fierce and hungry and almost bruising in its intensity. Ellen arched into him, moaning into his open mouth. A moment later, Eliot’s arms tightened around her and they rolled.

When Ellen was aware of her surroundings again, Eliot was on his back – hugging her tight to his chest. His thrusts were harder, more insistent, and every stroke was short and tight.

 _Oh god,_ Ellen thought, shaking her head. _Oh god, oh god…_ Her body was on fire now, beading the sweat on her skin; the rising endorphins making her shiver uncontrollably. “Look at me, Ellen.” Eliot’s voice was a low, soft growl, cutting through the roaring sensations of her own building orgasm. It was a struggle, but after several attempts she managed to focus. “Look at me.”

Eliot’s blue eyes seemed to fill her vision, until there was nothing else in the world, and then they were both coming – his hips locked tight into hers, his cock filling her with his come until she couldn’t hold it all.

Ellen had no idea how long they clung to each other – only that once her vision started to clear she wasn’t the only one who was trembling and sweaty. “Thank you,” Eliot whispered, kissing her lips lightly as she stared down at him.

“Thank you.”  
******************************  
Eliot had honestly been surprised when Ellen had asked him to teach her, but he’d always been a big proponent of women knowing how to properly defend themselves, and the situation with the shotgun _had_ been making him nervous.

“Obviously,” he began as they faced off the next morning, “the ideal situation is for you to keep your distance. Most of the guys you’re going to come up against are going to have the advantage on you in height and bulk.” The air in the clearing was cool, with just enough of a breeze to keep it comfortable.

Ellen snorted. “So far not learning anything new.”

She was poking him; Eliot gave her the expected glare, but without any real heat. “Hiding behind the shotgun is an imperfect solution,” he went on. “You’ve got to be ready to move…” He lunged forward without warning, reaching out to grab her in a bear hug. Ellen automatically backpedalled in response, both hands up in a warding off gesture. Eliot stopped, nodding. “Good. You’re never going to be in a situation where the smart move is to stand your ground.”

“All right,” Ellen agreed. “What about when I’m cornered?”

Eliot beckoned her back towards him. Ellen grinned warily and he sighed, motioning her more insistently. When she was in arm’s reach, he gripped her wrist, and slowly moved her into a hold where her back was against his chest, and he had her arms pinned across her stomach. “You saw what I did?” he asked, twitching his hair back out of his face and momentarily wishing he’d thought to tie it back.

She made a small noise of assent. “Okay,” he went on. “This is a fairly common attack move. Show me what you’d try first to get free?”

He had adjusted his stance before asking the question, expecting she would go for the obvious groin shot. To his surprise, she dropped her head briefly and brought it back in slow motion – telegraphing without full contact what she would have done. He moved with her, loosening his hold as he likely would have after a full force slam to his nose or chin, and it gave her enough slack to drive her elbow into his solar plexus.

“Good,” he said, taking two slow steps back. She half-turned to look at him. “Now,” he followed up, “what do you do?”

Her grin was broad and genuine now – almost feral. “Run like hell?”

He answered her smile with one of his own. “Not much I can teach you, woman – you been holding out on me.”

Ellen relaxed, shaking her muscles loose. “It’s not rocket science, Cowboy. I’ve been running the bar for close to twenty years, and I know first-hand what you mean about the shotgun not being a perfect answer. What’s worked in my favor is the fact that the few times I have been disarmed, they’ve been more interested in getting rid of it than turning it around on me.”

“So what do you want to know?”

Ellen was quiet for a long moment. Finally she admitted, “I want to know how to get free when I get pinned. I’ve been in some close quarters where I only got free by sheer luck or somebody else’s intervention. I don’t like relying on other people’s good will for my safety.” The _not even you_ might has well have been spoken out loud for how clearly Eliot could hear it.

His first reaction on hearing her request was an overwhelmingly protective urge. Eliot knew in that heartbeat of an instant he could kill anyone that ever threatened Ellen that closely. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud –he’d been with her long enough that he knew exactly what she thought about his “white knight complex”.

“All right,” he said finally. “Let’s start with the easy one.” He motioned her forward, and eased her down on the ground on her back. Watching him, trusting him, Ellen let him position her until she was on her back and he was crouched over her, pinning her.

His thoughts were so focused on the lesson, he didn’t realize how much his body was enjoying things, until Ellen grinned up at him. “Having a little trouble there, Cowboy?”

Suddenly mortified, Eliot felt his cheeks flame hot. “A little, okay?” he admitted. “I might have thought about getting you in this position once or twice.” They hadn’t reached the point in their relationship where he could be comfortable confessing his kinks, but Eliot knew if the bulge of his erection against her thigh was as obvious to Ellen as it was to him now, they were likely to be having another uncomfortable talk after this training session was over.

“Now what would you try first?” he asked, trying to get things back on track. She was quiet for a moment, then she began trying to maneuver her legs to kick him or knee him in the groin. Eliot forced her legs as far apart as he could, dropping his hips to press hard against her. He inhaled sharply as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, but forced his baser impulses back.

“Remember,” he told her, meeting her eyes only by force of will, “weight and strength are almost always going to be against you in this situation. Weird as it sounds, you want to get me closer, not try and push me away.” He groaned softly as Ellen’s legs went around his waist and her arms around his chest. She pulled sharply, and he collapsed into her.

“You’re sure you’re not making this up?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he said. “Obviously you’re going to be quicker in a real world situation, but from here you have enough leverage to roll me.” She pushed off with her left foot, and Eliot let her roll him until their positions were reversed.

“Now I have the upper hand,” Ellen said, immediately squirming back and making to stand. Eliot immediately wrapped his arms and legs around her, trying to stop her. Ellen froze for a second, and Eliot watched her puzzling through the situation.

“Good girl,” he said, unable to suppress a pleased smile as she continued pressing upwards. “it’s all about angles and leverage,” he went on. “No matter how much strength I have on you, you’ve got me in a bad position here.” He hung on though as she continued to press upwards. By the time she was standing straight up, his legs were still around her waist, but he’d been forced to let go with his arms, and only his shoulders and head were still on the ground.

“I don’t know,” Ellen countered. “You look pretty good like that.” But she pushed back, successfully breaking his last remaining hold on her.

Eliot waited for a beat, but she didn’t do anything else. “Then?” he asked, rolling to a sitting position on the grass. Ellen moved closer to him, dropping gracefully to a cross-legged position beside him.

“Run like hell,” she said, hooking a hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
